edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed10: Omnitrix Unleashed
Ed's back! And he's ready to kick some alien butt! Play as all ten of Ed's alien forms, and beat down freaky aliens. And after you beat the game, pay close attention to the ending; it's got a sneak peek of what's to come is the hit show "Ed10"! Story While stopping a robbery in New York, Ed bumps into an alien that's the same species as Dimonate. He tells Ed that there is a race of aliens that is trying to collect five artifacts on Earth, so they can destroy any planet they want! Ed, Eddy, Double-D and Sarah join the man named 'Cronak' and help him find the five artifacts. But Eddy has a strange feeling about this misterious man. After finding four of the artifacts (The holy grail, King Tuts crown, Excalibur, the Black Knight's Armor), Double-D finds a recording in Cronak's computer. It's a recording of Cronak talking to a cloaked man. He says that He'll give Ed to the man for one million bucks. Eddy goes after Cronak, and ends up becoming his minion. A mutated hulk! Ed goes for Eddy, and fights him. After a battle, Ed touches Eddy on the head, and the watch activates; Eddy turns back to normal! Ed goes after Cronak, and beats him. Ed, and everyone escape from the base, before is explodes from self destruct. Cronak tells them what the final artifact is...... THE WATCH! Cronak tries to escape by teleporter, but Ed grabs him, and gets taken with Cronak. He windes up in a collasium, and fights a giant robot! After defeating it, it lands in the control center. The ship falls into the ground, a few miles outside of Peach creek; Ed has become Meteor, and survived. Sarah asks what Cronak wanted with the watch, and Eddy replies "Who cares, it's over... right?" The wrecage showed a fading screen, with the picture of the watch symbol, and mutating DNA... Controls (Ps2/Ps3) Left Analog Stick: Move Right Analog Stick: Camera X: Jump/Double Jump [ ]: Light Attack /\: Heavy Attack O: Block R1: Choose Alien L1: Choose Alien R2: Special Attack L2: Center Camera R3: Transform into selected Alien Playable Characters Stats All stats 1-10 Ed Str: 2 End: 2 Spd: 2 Range: 0 Dimonate Str: 5 End: 8 Spd: 4 Range: 6 Super Doggy Str: 4 End: 3 Spd: 6 Range: 4 Dragon Fist (Unlocked in 'the Grand Cannyon') Str: 8 End: 5 Spd: 2 Range: 2 Lavaroid (Unlocked in 'Texas') Str: 3 End: 3 Spd: 5 Range: 10 Vinaman Str: 4 End: 3 Spd: 7 Range: 6 Mechron Str: 3 End: 4 Spd: 6 Range: 8 Meteor (Unlocked in 'Florida Swamps') Str: 6 End: 6 Spd: 7 Range: 5 Speed Guy (Unlocked in 'Fort Peach Creek') Str: 3 End: 3 Spd: 10 Range: 7 Stinger Goo Str: 3 End: 4 Spd: 7 Range: 6 Sharkbait (Unlocked in 'California Beach') Str: 5 End: 6 Spd: 7 Range: 3 Levels New York Fort Peach Creek Comicon California Beach The Grand Cannyon Texas Florida Swamp Space Collaseum (Final Battle) Null Void (Secret Bonus Zone) Level Bosses/Boss Guide 'New York' Crime Boss (Mini Boss) This boss uses two basic moves. A bat, which is for melee; and a blaster for long range. He's easy, so use any alien you want, and he'll go down. 'Comicon' Mutant Samuri Nerd (Mini Boss) This nerd has issues. He will use a shogun sword to strike, and a tornado sword swing to attack. If you go farthur away, he'll start to run at you. So the best thing is head on attack! Use Dimonate, and his hard skin and tough hitting to take him down. Gorillasaur (Full Boss) The ape that hates grape. He'll try to stomp you, so make it out of his way. Next, he will use flame breath to fry you; so try and say out of the way. The final thing he will do is use a chest laser; it has very large range, so use Speed Guy to escape. He will get tired and his chest energy will be open. Attack it, and eventualy you'll see an Omnitrix symbol appear over the action button on the screen. Hit it, and you'll enter the quick time event. You'll become Super Doggy, and break off his left arm, them Gorillasaur will grab you in his right arm. Super Doggy will bite a finger, and break free. Then jump into Gorillasaur's mouth; there'll be a red light, and Gorillasaur will EXPLODE!!! Ed will appear as Lavaroid. 'Texas' Space Cowboy (Mini Boss) With two moves, he's a pretty easy boss. He shoots at you with a laser pistol, and hits you with it. Use any alien on him. Bullet Bull (Full Boss) This bull hates the smell of gravy... bad luck for Ed. It'll use a stampeed attack to stike you; and with you being in a place surrounded by a sharp fence, just wait till the last second and GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! He'll run into it, and be stunned. Hit it as a strong alien, and then get away. Next, he'll get angery and turn red. He'll have two new attacks. A fire pound, that will make an explotion to attack you. And a dust storm spin, that will suck in everything that gets in it's path. After he loses most of his heath, you'll go into a quick time event. He will become Dragon Fist, and send a few punches; then throw the bull into the sky. He'll become Lavaroid to shoot into ther air, and become Mechron to control the bull, and make it explode. Finally, he'll become Stinger Goo to fly down, and land. (More to come...) Category:Video game Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Games